Mercenarie
Mercenarie is a secondary antagonist, making his début in the Return to the Realm of Tears. Mercenarie was in the employ of Barry Bernsteene from the years 2269-2369 in the Realm of Tears in order to carry out certain tasks for Bernsteene such as espionage and close personal protection. He is occasionally referred to as a Demon.'' ''' Notes Mercenarie is said to have become immortal as he "can't die," surviving numerous, seemingly fatal, injuries and even going so far as to invite Glynnis of Gril to shoot him in 2369 just to prove his immortality. However, his knees were vulnerable to attack. He was quite strong, as evidenced when he snapped Glynnis of Gril's neck. He can be seen behind a tree when Doney Danko IV and Doit Danko XVI are arguing. He is the only character who has had their soul eaten by Barry Bernsteene on screen. Notable Quotes "Freeze, motherfuckers!" (to Doit, Doney, Glynnis and Gladyss in ''Return to the Realm of Tears) "Go ahead." (to Glynnis when she points her gun at him in Return to the Realm of Tears) "I'm back!" (to Doit before he attempts to kill him in Return to the Realm of Tears) Background Mercenarie was originally from the Realm of Peace. Orphaned at a young age, he and his twin brother were raised under the guidance of the God of Peace who also kept the Realm in order. While Mercenarie enjoyed and appreciated his comforts in the realm, his twin eventually grew to resent the peacefulness. By age 12, the two brothers had been taught the art of combat by the God of Peace only so they could defeat aggressors who sought to end the sanctity of the Realm. As a result, the brothers excelled in marksmanship, hand to hand combat, and fighting with conventional and improvised weapons. At age 16, Mercenarie's twin brother had become increasingly opposed to the Realm's peaceful nature. One night, he confronted and managed to kill the God of Peace single-handedly despite the latter being immortal. Lacking a God, the realm soon plunged into civil disorder. Mercenarie's twin brother became the leader of an extremist group in the following weeks. In the intial stages of the chaos, Mercenarie remembered what his training was for, and naively vowed to stop his brother. However, the latter found out about this and ordered four of his most highly trained zealots to track down and decapitate Mercenarie. Within hours, the four brutes had found him and chased him into a warehouse. Unarmed, he realised his only chance was to use the darkness of the night to his advantage. He jumped the first two from the shadows, smashing their spinal columns with a wrench he had found, while the other two rushed over to investigate the commotion. Once in range, Mercenarie again jumped out from the shadows and killed one of the brutes before the other had twisted the wrench from his hand and knocked him to the ground, leaning over him with a knife. The thug was pushing the knife towards Mercenarie's neck in an attempt to slit his throat, with Mercenarie resisting as much as possible. Knowing he wasn't going to win against his enemy, Mercenarie reached for the zealot's testicles and crushed them, causing him to shrivel up in complete agony. Mercenarie then reached for the knife and viciously cut throught the man's neck, causing him to gurgle in his own blood as he fell to the floor dying. Despite adrenaline pumping through his veins and the fact that he just killed four people, Mercenarie felt oddly good. He had developed a lust for war. Using the the civil turmoil, Mercenarie's twin brother comandeered his small extremist group to undertake operations which caused the disorder to spiral into a seemingly endless conflict between five major factions as well as hundreds of smaller, less prominent groups. After some time, he unofficially changed the name of the realm to the Realm of Warfare. In this realm, Mercenarie contunued his fight against his brother, although it was not for the restoration of peace: it was because he enjoyed the thrill of battle. Mercenarie joined one of the major five factions soon after his first kills. The faction was lead by a man called Lewis, and he referred to his militia as Lewis' Legends. Although Mercenarie initially enjoyed his time there, he soon started questioning how they did things, often seeing that areas in which they could change and improve. Mercenarie started offering suggestions to his superiors, and asking why they fought the way they did. His superiors could never comprehend what he said, usually because they never knew what they were doing themselves. As a result, they always told Mercenarie to "piss off" and often gave him menial tasks as punishments. This happened time and time again. He was also forbidden to use anything outside of the militia's instruction pamphlet: both techniques or equipment, even though he knew what worked for him. He grew more distraught by Lewis' Legends every day. It eventually reached a point where Lewis had personally come to warn Mercenarie that if he continued undermining his staff, Lewis would shoot him. The final straw broke and pushed Mercenarie over the edge and he threatened Lewis with his own sidearm. There was no turning back now. Mercenarie knew that Lewis was his enemy now and would not let him leave the fortress alive. Mercenarie, full of rage, knocked Lewis out and snapped his neck to kill him silently. This would at least give him some time to escape the fortress before anyone found out. He left quickly, knowing that Lewis' Legends would forever be hunting him down when they saw their leader's sickly twisted head. Mercenarie decided to become a mercenary in order to earn good money with the freedom to fight how he liked. He initially started in the Realm of Warfare, but learned of other realms and often travelled to them (with help from their respective Gods) to fight all kinds of battles. As a mercenary, he would only fight for his current employer regardless of anything, as long as he was being paid. Years later, he was hired by a man calling himself Barry Bernsteene and he was transported to the Realm of Tears, almost forgetting about his twin brother due to the extremely odd events that occurred there. Category:Character Category:Antagonist